


Blue is getting boring

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> I promised myself i wasn't going to write any smut today ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is getting boring

**Title: Blue is getting boring**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: I promised myself i wasn't going to write any smut today ...  
Spoilers: Small ones for Reset  
Rating: nc17  
  
 **Written for day 26 of the Horizonssing challenge**

Ianto handed Jack the mornings post that came via the tourist office along with the third mug of coffee of the morning, he perched on the edge of Jack's desk sipping his as Jack went through the post. Some of it was just junk mail and went straight into the bin, why on earth anyone would think Jack would want zimmer frames or wheelchairs was beyond him.

Some of it was important, this he speed read and then put to one side to deal with later. Finally he got to the bottom of the pile and picked up the jiffy bag wondering what in earth it could contain. Jack glanced up at Ianto who shrugged, he had noticed the discrete UNIT stamp on the back but he knew nothing of it's contents.

Jack slit the top open with his letter knife and peered in the top, his first expression of confusion turned very quickly to a very wide smile. For some reason this was making Ianto feel nervous, he couldn't quite put his finger one why though. Jack held the jiffy bag out to him.

'It's for you.' Jack grinned.

Ianto took it reluctantly and looked into the open end before sliding his hands inside and sliding out the contents. The red UNIT cap dangled off the end of his finger as he rolled his eyes at Jack.

'I believe this was addressed to you.' Ianto told him.

'Yeah, but it was actually sent for me to give to you.' A naughty glint shining in Jack's eyes.

'I can't believe Martha actually sent this.' Ianto groaned.

'She told you?' 

'Yep, we exchanged some little pieces of information.' Ianto smirked.

'And what information did she trade this for?' Jack actually looked kind of worried.

'Well, she asked in not so many words if we were shagging.' Ianto was enjoying this.

'And you told her what?' Jack's face had brightened a little.

'I told her we dabbled.'

'Dabbled? What the hell does that mean?'

'Like I was going to say to someone I barely knew 'oh yeah, we fuck each other senseless every chance we can get.' Ianto went slightly pink at the thought.

Jack laughed loudly. 'So, what did she say to that?'

'She asked how your dabbling was.'

'Well well, naughty Martha ... and you replied?'

'Innovative ... bordering on the avant-garde.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. She seemed impressed.'

'She has a dirtier mind than I gave her credit for.' Jack grinned. 'Maybe that convinced her to send this.'

'I'm not wearing it.'

'But you look so good in red.' Jack pouted.

'I think you would too, blue all the time is getting boring.' Ianto smirked.

'You think I'm going to wear it?' Jack was rather shocked at the suggestion, he never saw that coming.

'You asked for it.'

'Don't start that again.'

'It would go with your clothes more than mine.' Ianto eyes swept up Jack's body.

'I wasn't imagining you wearing clothes with it.' Jack cocked an eyebrow as he grinned.

Ianto slid off the edge of the desk and stood next to Jack's chair, he held the cap as if he was about to put it on but at the last moment he placed it on Jack's head.

'I was right, you look gorgeous in red.' Ianto laughed.

'Really?' Jack frowned.

'Yep.'

Ianto pulled Jack from his chair and into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Oh yeah ...'

Then kissed him harder, his tongue teasing Jack's lips till Jack relented and opened his mouth to let Ianto's tongue slip into his mouth. Ianto slipped his arms around Jack's waist pulling him close, before letting them drop to rest on Jack's arse as Jack thought maybe it wasn't so bad to be wearing the cap, maybe Ianto would wear it next time.

Jack's arms went around Ianto's neck, one sliding up into his hair pulling him deeper and deeper into the kiss. Their hips thrusting gently against each others, wanting the friction on their own erections. Ianto's hands pulling Jack's hips closer and close to his till the kiss finally broke, Jack looked questionally at the look on Ianto's face.

'Ianto ..' Jack began, but Ianto cut him off.

'That's Sir to you soldier.' Ianto told him firmly.

Jack raised both eyebrows at him briefly before deciding to play along.

'Sir yes Sir.' Jack gave a little salute and stood up straight.

Ianto released Jack from his arms and moved back slightly.

'Strip.' Ianto ordered.

'Sorry Sir, I'm not sure I heard you right.'

'Strip, it's a simple order to follow.' Ianto barked.

Jack slowly slid his braces from his shoulders and left them hanging down from his waist. Ianto lent back against the desk and took in the view. Jack tugged his shirt out from his trousers and slowly undid the buttons, one by one till he got bored a couple from the bottom and tugged it over his head along with his t shirt.

Ianto was finding it very hard to keep his hands to himself, he was enjoying the show but also wanted to grab Jack and rip the rest of his clothes off him. He put his hands behind him, between him and the edge of the desk and bit his lip.

Jack unbuckled his belt, opened the button of his trousers and slowly lowered the zip, then hooking his fingers into the waistband of both his trousers and briefs he pushed them both down to his ankles. Ianto eyes lit up at the sight of Jack's hard cock standing proud in front of him and but harder on his lip.

Jack stood with his hands on his hips looking straight into Ianto's eyes, he could see the lust building in them.

'I said strip soldier, that means completely.'

Jack smirked slightly and shuffled himself around before bending over, giving Ianto a birds eye view of his arse as he lent down to unlace his boots, flinging them off he pulled his trousers one leg at a time. Finally he wriggled his arse and he pulled off his socks and threw them over his shoulder towards Ianto. He stood up straight again slowly then turned back to face Ianto.

Ianto was still fully dressed, his own erection obvious in the confines of his trousers.

'Sir?' Jack asked.

'Get the lube.' Ianto ordered.

Jack opened the drawer of his desk and scrabbled about, finding it fast and went to hand it to Ianto. 

Ianto shook his head. 'Prepare yourself, lean on the desk.' He was starting to have trouble keeping the lust from his voice.

Jack squeezed lube onto the fingers of one hand and lent the elbow of the other arm on the desk and moved his fingers between his legs, finding his own tight hole. Ianto watched panting slightly as Jack slipped a finger inside himself and fucked himself with it. His own hand pulled out from under his arse and rubbing his own cock through the fabric of his trousers. 

'Two fingers soldier.' He gasped, all sternness slowly falling from his voice.

'Yes Sir.' Jack murmured and obeyed, adding a second finger inside him.

Ianto couldn't hold back anymore, he was going to come in his trousers if he wasn't careful. He moved over to Jack and quickly pushed his trousers and briefs down his legs. He picked up the abandoned lube and quickly coated his whole cock then grabbed the hand Jack had thrusting in and out his own arse.

He slipped it from Jack's arse and put it on Jack's own cock.

'Pump yourself, make yourself come as I fuck you.' He ordered with his last ounce of self control.

Then he thrust himself fast and deep into Jack's waiting arse as Jack moaned in pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long, he was too turned on. Hands on Jack's hips for extra leverage he thrust fast, hard and deep and Jack supported himself with one arm on the desk, the other hand pumping his cock furiously.

'Come for me soldier, come for me now.' Ianto's voice now just husky with lust.

'Yes Sir.' Jack gasped as he felt his orgasm nearing, a few thrusts later he came over his fist and the floor.

The sensations of Jack's arse muscles clenching around his arse sent Ianto over the edge as he came hard inside Jack. Ianto collapsed onto Jack's back, planting small kisses on his spine before pulling out of him and pulling him up from the desk and into his arms, kissing him deeply.

'Thank you sir.' Jack uttered.

The End.


End file.
